


Neoteric

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [879]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs tries to get answers from Tony who doesn't want to talk about the danger to unmated cat princes/kings.





	Neoteric

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/27/2001 for the word [neoteric](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/09/27/neoteric).
> 
> neoteric  
> Recent in origin; modern; new.
> 
> This is for jane_x80. 
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556), [Frisson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936137), [Tchotchke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950132), [Brio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114082), [Hobson's choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9158689), [Comport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9190058), [Truculent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9250709), [Lugubrious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9314462), [Obviate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9374597), [Impugn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9422147), [Collude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9499403), [Quiescent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9548042), [Tutelary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9632198), [Inveigle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9768275), [Mawkish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9800870), [Harangue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9921134), [Apothegm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9944711), [Importunate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10019249), [Flummox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10052900), [Deride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140368), [Prevaricate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10188086), [Impervious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10223189), [Euphonious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10293578), [Dilettante](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344120), [Variegated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10353651), [Salient](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10383195), [Inscrutable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10406043), [Irrefragable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10437132), [Amity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10504410), [Pugilist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10525590), [Modicum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10588206), [Rapport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614960), [Capricious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10643205), [Acme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698432), [Transmogrify](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10736253), [Veritable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10770294), [Explicate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10780176), [Succor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10847319), [Puckish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11014812), [Hullabaloo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11063625), [Rapprochement](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11169390), [Nonplus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11207004), [Bibelot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11228577), [Irenic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11264043), [Crux](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11369928), [Rejoinder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11445468), [Contretemps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11528985), and [Effrontery](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11554785).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Neoteric

Gibbs watched Tony regularly vanish and worried that he’d be stuck here for good. He watched Tony get more and more tired and worried even more. He couldn’t really do anything for him though.

It wasn’t like he knew how to transfer dimensions. Still while he waited, he couldn’t help thinking about all that had happened. His thoughts reminded him about what Rupert had been sprouting out before they left.

“Why are you in danger if you’re not mated?” Gibbs probed while Tony rested.

Tony sighed. He wished that Rupert hadn’t brought that up. He’d heard about it from Penny. It was a neoteric idea that those that were unmated were easier to sense than those that are mated to humans. “Don’t worry about it, Gibbs.”

“Tony.” Gibbs warned.

“Seriously, Gibbs. It’s not a big deal.” 

“They seem to think it is.”

Tony knew Gibbs was like a bull when someone tried to hide something from him, but he really didn’t want to talk about it. He didn’t want Gibbs to be with him just because it would make him safer. If he told Gibbs what they were talking about, he would always wonder if that was why Gibbs was with him if they got together later.

Shaking off the concerns, Tony ignored Gibbs statement and tried to figure out what he was doing wrong. Penny was able to drag Gibbs along and she didn’t even have the connection with Gibbs that he did, so he should be able to do it as well. He had to be missing something simple. He just knew it.

Gibbs let the silence stretch out. He had the patience of a sniper. He’d eventually get the answer out of Tony. 

Either now or once they returned. It didn't matter to Gibbs. What did matter is that Tony stayed ok. Gibbs would do anything in his power to accomplish that.

Tony settled down. He'd been rushing trying to get out of here. He was sure this was instinct. So he settled down and focused on himself and what he was feeling and sensing. 

That's when he felt it. The part inside of him that he thought of as Gibbs. He'd been actively pushing it away not wanting to pressure Gibbs into mating with him if that wasn't what Gibbs wanted. 

Now, he realized. He couldn't do that. Not if he wanted to get Gibbs back to the human dimension.

That was his connection to Gibbs. He needed to bring it with him while he changed dimensions. Trying that, Tony breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Gibbs had come with him this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
